It's the Endgame, Dirty Girl
by RedWolfBlack
Summary: Set during the last bit of Season 7. Ignores comic book canon. Buffy and Faith fight to stop the end of the world from coming, but what's the end game of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I have loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer ever since I was a kid. I can quote the entire musical on cue. I just recently fell into the Buffy/Faith ship, and I thought it was interesting. So I thought I would try my hand at it.**

**Joss Whedon is a God and he has torn my heart out many a time with this series. He deserves all rights to it.**

* * *

It's the Endgame, Dirty girls.

CRACK!

The sound of B's fist making contact with my jaw sounded through the cemetery. I tumbled to the ground from the impact and laid there for a moment. Through the haze that I was feeling, I saw the blonde Slayer stand in front of me with her arms crossed and standing beside the vamp, Spike that I was just wailin' on. I got to my feet just as Buffy addressed me.

"Oh sorry, Faith. I didn't realize it was you." She sneered at me, not that I could blame her for all the shit that I had put her and her friends through.

"S'all good, B," I say, rubbing my jaw and looking into those glaring green eyes, "Good thing you still punch like you used to."

Beside Buffy, Spike chuckled and rolled his eyes. I shifted my gaze from B to him and glared at him. I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"So you're working with vamps now? Am I the good Slayer? Are you the Bad Slayer?" I looked from one to the other.

"He works with me for the good side. He's got a soul." Buffy scoffed the answer. I know me being back in Sunnydale was going to cause some tension between me and her, but she didn't have to be a bitch about it.

"So he's like Angel?" I questioned further. Buffy nodded, while Spike went on the defensive, stating that he was nothing like Angel. I was only half listening to him, because B and I were having a pretty intense staring contest at that moment.

See the problem with B and I was that through all the shit and devastation I caused when I first came to Sunnydale and then when I woke from the coma that she so nicely put me in, there was still the Slayer connection. And that connection allowed us to feel each other's feelings. Having two slayers at one time was prophecy breaking, so y'know having a connection between them couldn't hurt. The thing I hated the most about the connection was all the feels that I could feel from her and I know she could feel likewise.

I had this constant barrier up around her so B couldn't sense my feelings. It was really fucking hard, because I wanted to let them all flood out to her so that she knew how sorry I was for hurting her and the Scoobies. I wanted her to know that I had been head over heels for her since meeting her at the Bronze. Oh yah… Forgot to mention that… I, Faith, have a massive lady love for Buffy Summers. But as I was saying, I kept all my feels blocked off, while B didn't.

We continued to stare at each other until I pointed out that Spike was chasing after an innocent girl. Turned out, she was just another vamp. I grunted as she tackled me to the ground. B and Captain Peroxide were just watching me as I struggled for a moment to launch the bitch off of me. I threw a few good right hooks and caused the vamp to fall down. I noticed Buffy had a stake attached to her thigh, and me being unprepared and all, I grabbed it.

"Ya mind?" I muttered as I grabbed it. The vamp lunged at me and I staked her as she moved forward. I grinned to myself, proud that I had made with the slayage pretty well since being locked up in prison. I handed the stake back to Buffy. My fingertips and hers grazed against each other ever so slightly. I felt a surge of electricity pass through me and felt Buffy's shock as she flinched away from me.

_What the fuck was that?_

I looked at her, puzzled by what I had just felt and what she had projected at me. But as usual, Buffy glared at me and walked away. Spike followed her and I kinda just stood there for a moment before tailing after them. From the way that we were taking, I knew we were heading to B's place. It had been a few years since I had been there, and I was wondering if everything was the same. As I got lost in my thoughts, I let my eyes drift to Buffy's perfect looking ass.

A moment later, I found myself running into a telephone pole. I winced at the sudden impact, and Buffy started snickering as she turned around. "Way to go, Faith. Maybe pay attention to where you're going."

I grumbled to myself about how her ass was so distracting as we approached the ol'homestead. When I entered through the front door, I was greeted with the glaring faces of Dawn and Giles. The G-man held more of a sad look as though he had failed in some way, while Dawnie was holding a very teenage like stance with her arms crossed. Being the smart ass that I was, I turned to them with a small smile on my face.

"Got a spare room for a wanted fugitive?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them profusely, "We'll find a place to squeeze you in." Both he and Dawn left the dining room where they were standing and entered the kitchen. I glanced around for a moment, taking in the fact that everything was the same as it was so many years before. Spike cleared his throat beside me. I glanced at him.

"You know that wasn't all about you," he said, "Giles was in a plot to kill me. For Buffy's own good." I cringed on the inside. Of course B was going to get close with another fucking vampire with a soul.

"Well that makes me feel better about myself, worse about Giles, and a little shaky bout you." I looked away from him as Buffy walked out from the kitchen and towards me with a sour look on her face. She was giving off hateful vibes and animosity.

"You're staying in my room," She seethed, "with me." She added angrily.

My eyes went wide and I was doing backflips on the inside. Although I could feel all the anger coming off of B, I was still excited to be able to get close to her after all this time. I tried to hide my excitement, but it was really hard too. Buffy's eyebrow twitched with irritation as she led me to her bedroom. When we entered it, I nearly burst out laughing. There was literally nothing different about it from when she was in high school.

As if sensing my impending laughter, Buffy whipped around and glared at me. "You're sleeping on the floor. And if I even hear you move a muscle while I am asleep, I'm kicking your ass and sending it right back to prison."

"Understood, B," I muttered and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. "Not like I've been sleeping on a fucking cot for years now."

"As if I care that it was miserable for you in jail, Faith." I could feel all the resentment and hate that had been building up inside her over the past few years. It made me what to run and hide. I couldn't talk to her before, and B was making it very clear that I couldn't talk to her now either.

Turning my back to her, I start stripping down to my bra and panties. I hear Buffy huff behind and mutter something about having the decency to stay clothed while in her presence. I gritted my teeth, and for the fuck of it, threw my leather pants at her. A moment late, I felt them smack me in the back of the head. I whipped around, nose flaring as Buffy glared at me.

"What is your major malfunction?" She tossed at me.

"Nothing…" I muttered, clenching my fists and turning away. I was slowly losing the barriers that I had built up around me. I wanted so bad to show B what I was feeling, but her fucking self-pity would get in the way. I gathered my discarded clothes and put them back on, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

I left with a slam of the door and bolted downstairs. I ran past Giles and he went to say something, but I was gone before he could. I made my way to the farthest cemetery away from the house. I ran for a good thirty minutes before I felt I was safely away, and I let my walls down. I tried not to cry, but being in that house, feeling B's hatred for me constantly, was eating me from the inside out. I wandered around the cemetery, doing what I hoped would become a patrol.

I eventually sat down to fester in the things that I was feeling, until something caught my attention. There was a very large looking figure off in the distance, and the gross tingly feeling I felt in my stomach that alerted me to a vampire being nearby settled in. I was happy for the distraction as I cautiously approached. The closer I got, the more of whatever it was features showed.

It had the body of a human, but it was slightly taller. Its face was contorted and wrinkled, its skin a sickly purple color. I could hear squelching sounds coming from it. Trying to figure out what the noise was, I inched closer. As I took a step forward, a twig snapped underneath my feet. Not my most stealthy of slayer moments, but I jumped back when a massive arm came towards me. The demon was holding the body of a coyote, and the insides were dripping from its fanged mouth.

_Gross… Of course I run into a hulking demon when I have nothing on me but a fucking stake!_

The demon growled at me and advanced, dropping the torn carcass. Hopelessly, I pulled out the stake I had with me and braced myself for some sort of action. Did I mention that I had post-slayage hornies from killing that bitch of a vamp? Well I had those and I was getting more amped up about to fight this demon. Being me, I rushed the thing head on and got swatted away like it was nothing. Damn, I was really outta practice.

I got up and dusted myself off as the demon came barreling towards me. I sidestepped it easily and watched as it smashed into a gravestone. It seemed dazed for a moment before repeating the action. I smirked a little, realizing that this demon was a dumbass and I could probably wear it out stamina wise, I let it rush me a few more times before it collapsed on the ground. Mind you, it wasn't the best of my slays but I didn't really want to take too much time with fighting such a massive demon. I sauntered over to it as it huffed and puffed from exhaustion. As pathetic as it was, and unfulfilling, I killed the demon with a simply neck break.

For being a piss poor excuse of a fight, I decided to head to the Bronze. I didn't want to be anywhere near Buffy at the moment, and I knew I could get shit faced enough to hook up with some random person. As I entered the Bronze, I noticed that it had been revamped. Probably from too many encounters with vamps and the like. I made my way to the bar, the place was bustling with people at the moment. Apparently they hadn't gotten the memo that the world was going to end.

As I sat at the bar, taking my 6th or 7th shot of whiskey, a cute looking blonde caught my eye. She was making her way over to the bar. And from the looks of it, specifically towards me. At this point in my drinking, my vision is relatable to beer googles. I don't really see the blonde's face other than her hair, so when she gets closer to me, I kind of panic on the inside because its Buffy that is approaching me. And she is not too happy looking. Why couldn't I just pick someone up and disappear for the rest of the night? I mean this is my first night back and it's worse than I thought it would be.

I saw a hand wave in front of my face. I tried to focus on the owner of the hand as I heard B's voice. "Faith, seriously? Drinking on your first night back? Are you that stupid?"

"Nah oopid," I slur, trying very hard not to stare at her tits. "Jus' needed to geh out the house."

"Faith, my eyes are up here."

I looked up to see that Buffy was blushing. I knew at this point, I had a lopsided grin on my face and everything I was feeling was assaulting her. The only thing I got from her was confusion, but I pulled my eyes away from her chest and looked into sad green eyes. To me the confusion was probably feeling all my feels assault her at once. I'd never let that happen before, and I was so piss drunk that I didn't care what came out.

I felt her confusion more as she wrapped an arm around me and stopped me from falling on my face. That bolt of electricity ran through me again at her touch and I tilted my head towards her, looking like a confused puppy. "S'rong, B? I kin walk my own." To try and prove my point, I stumbled ahead of her and out the door. I wobbled a little bit before face planting on the ground and blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been fiddling around with this. So it might seem a little confusing, but the episodes are from Dirty Girls to Chosen. And that will be the end of this fic. There might be a sequel that ignores Season 8 canon but I doubt it. I am going off of memory for some of the episodes right now because I am twisting them a little bit to fit this Buffy/Faith relationship. When it comes to the episode Touched being written, it won't be Spike snuggling up to Buffy and Faith clearly won't be banging Wood.**

**That is all so on with the show.**

**Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I would never want to take it away from him. **

I woke up in a haze with a gentle weight on top of me. I noticed that I was on something cushy. There was the smell of a fancy shampoo drifting towards my nose. The haze covering my eyes was slowly fading and the sun that was creeping through the window was giving me a killer headache. I bolted upright, sending the weight on me off of the bed.

"How'd I get back here?" I wondered out loud as a loud "oof" alerted me to the person that was on the floor. I then felt a wave of disappointment hit me that was not mine, as I looked down at B lying cockeyed on the floor. She glared up at me. Well her face was contorted into what one would call a glare, but her eyes were showing disappointment. This confused me more.

"You were drunk," B said as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I blanked and just looked at her. "You stumbled out of the Bronze when I came to find you. You passed as you made it outside. Had to carry your ass back her."

"Well thanks for that B."

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was trying to figure out what I did last night because normally Buffy would bitch me out but she was being unusually quiet right now. I looked over at her, and she was festering in her own thoughts. Then it dawned on me.

"Hey B…"

"Yah…"

"Did you feel emotions last night that weren't yours?"

"Yah it was weird. It was like when I could hear everyone's thoughts, but I knew it was coming from one single person. I think it was from you, Faith."

I coughed lightly and looked away from her. My face was warm from the blush that had crept into my cheeks. "What did you feel?"

"Love… Guilt… I felt a lot." Buffy was trying not to make eye contact with me. I sighed and moved off of the bed. Thankfully I was still in my clothes, but I needed to shower and just get away from B's emotional spiral that she was feeling.

"Well those are all things I feel, B. All the stuff… I feel everything you feel by the way. Have for years. Slayer connection and all."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "And why haven't I ever felt anything from you?"

"Never been one to let my feelings know, B. You would think you know that. I blocked them off. 'Parrently, being drunk lets the feels out." I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the bathroom.

"Who do you love?"

Her question threw me off guard and I spun on my heel and looked at her. I was assaulted with a wave of hope. Was B hoping that she was the one I loved? What the fuck? I tried to keep my barriers up and put on my flirty smirk and flashed it at her. I saw a blush creep across her cheeks. "That's my secret to tell, Buff." I winked and exited the part of me was hoping that I had left Miss High and Mighty in a confused fucking mess. Because I was confused as fuck with the hope and disappointment I felt coming off of her.

I got to the bathroom, and thankfully none of the potentials were using it. I need to shower away my hangover and head down to the kitchen to get my grub on. Stripping away my clothes, I got into the hot water and let it cascade over me. I was trying to block out all the shit that I was getting from Buffy. But it wasn't working. I had left her in a confused state like I had hoped, but it was getting overly confusing for her. I practically wanted to shout at her to stop, but thought it would be best to leave it be.

When I finished my shower, I changed into a blue camo tank and some grey sweats. Iwalked through the kitchen, where a bunch of potentials and some blonde haired guy named Andrew were enjoying their breakfast. As I wandered into the backyard, I heard the beginnings of Andrew's retelling of my story. I sighed and began to do some Tai Chi. It was calming at first, but it soon became something to distract myself from B. I couldn't escape from her for the life of me right now.

This process of staying away from B went on for a few days until we found out where Caleb was hiding. It was in some vineyard at the far edge of town. It was night time when we decided to go there. B was going hysterical, saying that Caleb had something of hers and it was there. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to reason with her, as we all did, to try and realize it was a trap.

We walked beside each other through the tangle of forest. B's arms were crossed and I let mine hang loosely beside me. It was silent between us. She was in her General Buffy mode, which was kinda sexy, even if she was being stoic. "Ya know, its cool, you bein' all leader like," I say, trying to drag her into a pre-fight conversation.

"Not really," B muttered, "Not when the lives of all those girls rests in my hands."

"Well, we are both Slayers. Y'know Chosen Two, right? They're blood will be on noth of our hands."

As we got closer to the vineyard, Buffy fell silent. I knew what I had said to her kinda hit home. She never liked doing shit alone and knowing that she had someone there to share the weight on her shoulders, even if it was me, made her feel better. The feels I was getting from B made me feel all proud. She was happy.

Yet all that good went out the window when we got to the vineyard. The carnage… we lost so many girls. Xander lost a fucking eye. Spike got tossed around. Buffy did too. And so did I. We barely made it out of there alive and we were no closer to finding out what Caleb had of Buffy's. We all ended up just believin' it was a fucking trap as we sat in the emergency room, waiting for our wounded to be bandages up.

After the battle and the hospital, I found myself tailing B as she walked out. I did the best I could to stay behind her, without her finding out. I was being assaulted by her emotions. There was so much sadness and self-pity and hate. I choked back on my tears from B's pain and tried to send her my love for her. I wasn't sure if it worked too well because B whipped around and stormed towards me, her fists clenched.

"What makes you think that's what I want to feel right now, Faith?!" B yelled at me. She swung at me. I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her close. At this point, you are probably thinking I am insane. Trying to hold Buffy, while she was coming at me swingin' was like a death warrant for me. I spun her around so that her back was against my front and I buried my face in her hair.

"Because you need to feel wanted," my Boston accent was coming out thick, "You think you are the only one feeling sorry for themselves? All those girls in that hospital are feeling powerless when they are supposed to succeed us! We are fighting a war, B. There are causalities in war, and we just had our first big loss."

I could feel B tense up against me and start to weep. I felt all of her pain hit me like a fucking tsunami and all I wanted to do was turn her around and kiss away her pain. Yes I was being a suck for her, I wasn't going to think that my bravado was going to charm her. So I just held her close as we stood in the street. I felt her shift and she twisted around in my arms and felt her wet cheeks press against my neck.

"I just… don't know how to handle this stuff, Faith," she whimpered into my neck. "I just want to curl up and hide. I know there is something at the vineyard. But we were being dicked around by Caleb." Buffy was clinging to me now and I was starting to think that we should get back to the house. Being the Prince Charming that I was in that moment, I lifted B up into my arms and carried her back to the house bridal style. I felt her chuckle into my chest at this motion. Then there was a small wave of love that passed over me.

I was grinning like a fool the rest of the way to the house. I knew Buffy was probably feeling the intensity of it, because she would giggle every so often. It was odd, ya know, carrying her in my arms like this, feelin' what she was feelin' and hearing the soft sound of her laughter pierce the night air. When we reached the porch, B got out of my arms gracefully and approached the door. Before her hand reached the knob, she turned around and looked at me. I had remained at the bottom step of the porch, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with myself.

"Thank you." Buffy said it so softly that I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. We had been slowly getting closer since I had broken out of jail to come help them, but not once had she said thank you for that or anything really.

"Wha?" was all I could sputter out,

"Very graceful there, F. I said thank you. For… this." She gestured between us. "Whatever this is between us now. Thank you for it." Buffy went inside and left me dumbfounded by what had just happened. When I finally walked into the house, I was greeted with some of the semi-wounded potentials. They were trying to make sure that one another were okay. I gazed at the scene and then saw Dawnie.

She was quickly approaching me, and it looked like the kid was going to punch me in the face. Her face was red and when she got to me, I tensed because a pissed Dawnie was a scary one. "Where the heck did you two go off to?" She practically shouted at me. "You were needed for like moral support!"

I just blinked at her and smirked, "Did you bitch big sis out too?"

Dawnie paled slightly, as though she just remembered I was the Dark Slayer. "I… uh… yes."

"Thought so…If you don't mind, I'm gonna get my earful from her. She in her room?" Dawnie nodded as I headed up the stairs to B's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow, it has been a while since I've updated this. I had exams and then I moved. Sorry this took so long.**

I walked in with a small knock. Buffy was sitting on her bed in a pair of pajamas and was fiddling with her blanket. I flashed her a flirty smirk and started to strip down to get comfortable. I remained in my tank top and panties. Buffy was blushing quite a bit, and I thought I could feel her eyes on me.

"So, lil sis ream you out?" I chuckled and sat beside B on the bed.

"Yah she did. How about you?"

"She tried to, but I kinda pulled the Dark Slayer vibe on her." I laughed softly at the glare Buffy gave me. "I told her I would just get you to ream me out with what she said."

Buffy smiled slightly at me and leaned against me. "Well she said that we were needed here for moral support, that the girls are feeling really down on themselves, that you and I should apparently get a room." I blushed at that, because thinking of Dawnie telling B that in front a bunch of potentials was a little embarrassing for her.

"Well, we are here now," I muttered.

"Yes, but it's time for us to sleep and figure out what to do next."

I looked up at Buffy. The ferocity in her eyes was something I had seen before. And this time it wasn't directed at me. We held our gaze for a moment before I spoke up.

"Do you really think that priest guy has something of yours?"

B looked away from me and to the floor. "I think he has something that is important to what we are trying to do. Stopping the apocalypse."

"Look, I don't think he really has anything. If you remember what just happened a few hours ago, Caleb and the Bringers cut our numbers significantly." I said a little to matter of factly.

And that's when I found myself flying out of the bedroom door and down the stairs, in nothing but my underwear and tank top. I landed at the bottom of the stairs with nothing more than a few bruises. The potentials and Dawn just stared at me as my jeans and jacket were thrown at me and a very pissed Buffy came to the mid-section of the stairs.

"Don't think that because you are the other Slayer, that you can come here and act like you can lead them!" B shouted at me as I scrambled a little to put my clothing on.

"I... For fuck sake's, B, I never said that!" I snapped, "You asked me a fucking question about whether or not I thought that he had something!"

Again, I was apparently not making the right choices tonight. B stormed down the last of the steps and slammed me into the door. I grunted and pushed her away. I glanced over at the living room to see that Dawnie and the potentials were still watching. B didn't seem to even notice it as she moved to take a swing at me. I dodged it and went to counter, when fucking Captian Peroxide Spike decided to interrupt.

"What's going on up here?" He asked and I dropped my fist. I moved to leave the house again, but I felt this tinge of guilt waft over me. I sighed and looked back at B.

"B and I were just talking," I said to Spike, but was still holding B's gaze, "But I'm going out for a walk now." I turned to back to the door and headed out. I managed to get a few feet away from the porch before I hear the door open behind me. "B, I'm really not in the mood for you to wail on me."

"It's not Buffy," I heard the small voice of Dawnie say. I turned and looked at her in shock. "I may not be your biggest fan, but that in there was uncalled for because I know you two were getting to be okay when you went after her."

I huffed and turned away from her and continued to walk away from the house. I was heading anywhere that wasn't there right now. Dawnie ran up to keep pace with me. We walked in silence for a few moments before she said something that almost had me freeze in my steps.

"She was devastated when you went to the Mayor."

"What?"

"Buffy… She was devastated when you went to work for the Mayor. She finally had someone that knew what she was going through and you just… yknow… Bailed on her." Dawnie was walking slowly now, staring at her feet. "I don't think she has hate towards you. I think she is in pain because you left."

I just looked at Dawn. When the hell did Shortie get all grown up and shit. I smirked slightly and let out a small laugh. "Is that what that was back there? Getting me back for leaving?"

"You saw the look on her face, Faith. When you reached for the door, everything in her drained out. I don't think she realizes what she feels for you. I don't think either of you do."

"I do know how I feel about her," I whispered and felt the tears stream down my face as I stopped walking.

Dawn looked at me when she heard me sniffle. And I gritted my teeth knowing that my bravado had slipped away. I closed my eyes and just stood there shaking and crying, until I felt slender arms wrap around me. I tensed up and opened my eyes to see auburn hair in my vision. Dawn was hugging me. She hadn't hugged me since before I went all Dark Slayer. I stayed tense for a few more moments before I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned into the embrace. We stood there for a few moments before I pulled away from Dawnie. "We should probably head back to the house…" I mumbled and went to head back. Dawn grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Tell her, Faith. She'll appreciate it."

All I could do was nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have completely veered off from the episodes! Oh God! I should be back on track with the next chapter!**

When we got back to the house, everyone was asleep. Dawn made her way to her room as quietly as possible and I went to the backyard. My mind was still processing what she had said to me. I pulled out a smoke and lit it. I sat on the steps to the back porch and inhaled deeply. The smoke burned my lungs but it felt good. It allowed me to shut everything that was going on and just focus on my feelings and B.

My thoughts bring me to being back in jail. It was a year or so after Angel brought me there. I had just been coasting while being there. Angel would come and visit me from time to time to let me know what was what and if there was an apocalypse I needed to know about. Although there was one thing he didn't need to tell me about. It was when B died. I felt it. My whole body surged as if something was being ripped away from it. Before that point, I never really felt alone, because of the Slayer connection with B. So when she died, I was completely alone. I remember trying not to cry in my cell that night.

And then after what felt like forever, I didn't feel alone. As if the piece that was ripped away from me had come back. I don't think I had ever cried happy tears in my life. But I did that night. And fuck if I cared if the other inmates heard me. When Angel came to see me, my eyes had been puffy, although I tried to keep up the regular bravado that he always saw through. He looked concerned at first and then he saw the stupid grin I was sporting. He asked me how I knew. And I just shrugged my shoulders.

I sighed and inhaled more smoke, trying to make the memory go away. It was making my eyes tear up. I heard the creak of the door behind me and then someone was sitting beside me. Then I felt a weight against me and a flash of blonde hair. I don't know how it was instinctive but I wrapped my arm around B as she cuddled, yes cuddled, up to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and rested her head on my shoulder. I put out my cig and shifted to pull her into my lap. She tensed slightly but I pulled B into my lap and held her close.

"I'd say it's fine, but I'm kinda bruised up from the throw down the stairs," I say as jokingly as I can to let her know that I am both okay and don't hate her for what happened. B sniffled in my arms.

"Please don't go away again, Faith."

"Well I came back, didn't I?"

"Yes but for how long?"

"For however long you need me."

We sat in silence after I said that. I didn't know how long B would need me around for. Hell I wasn't even sure she wanted me around. But then again our current position was saying something else. I sighed and shifted a little to get comfortable, which caused B to flinch slightly and I froze my movement because her lips were inches from mine.

"Buffy…" I breathed. Her green eyes looked into my brown ones.

"Yeah?"

"We should probably move before someone comes out."

The disappointment that wafted over me confused the fuck out of me as Buffy moved to sit beside me again. I huffed and stopped her. I grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face closer to mine. I felt nothing coming off of her now, which was rather new to me. I stopped moving closer, so that our lips were millimeters apart. I could feel her breath against me, her heartbeat was going crazy, and I could feel the blood in my ears. I remembered what Dawn had said and because I'm no good with words, I closed that little space between us and pressed my lips to hers.

Time froze for a moment. Our lips melted together and we just settled into the moment. When time slowly started again, B was scrambling to straddle me. The kiss never broke and I felt my whole body light on fire. She pulled away, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. I had placed my hands on her hips and was rubbing them gently.

"I need you here, Faith," Buffy mumbled and gazed at me with a look of longing. I felt my breath catch as she looked at me. Fuck, I was a sucker for her.

"I'm not going anywhere, B," I replied, pulled her close again to kiss her. There was a creak as the door opened behind us and Buffy's eyes went wide as she practically launched herself off of me. I looked behind me to see Giles looking at us with a rather concerned face. His glasses were off and he was cleaning them.

"We need to talk about what happened there," he said simply. Buffy just nodded and I kind of stared at G-man for a moment. I was currently still buzzing from the kiss and what B had said.

"Giles, I'm kind of tired. Can we deal with it in the morning?" B asked quietly. I looked at her and she diverted her gaze away from me. Giles sighed and nodded his head. B bolted past him and into the house. She was as in shock as I was. I looked down and got up. As I made my way to the door, Giles stopped me.

"Thank you for coming, Faith," he said. I smiled weakly at him.

"It's the least I can do, G."

With that I entered the house and headed towards B's bedroom. When I got in there, she was curled up in her bed, the blanket draped over her as to hide her face. I got undressed again and climbed into bed with her. B tensed as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We laid there in silence for what felt like forever until B turned around in my arms and pressed her lips against mine.

I felt my entire body ignite again as our lips connected. B was kissing me! Like not a "me initiating it kinda" thing! My lips buzzed with excitement as she pressed her body against mine and deepened the kiss. This kiss wasn't like the rest of them. It was filled with passion and desperation. Which seemed like an odd mix, but I pressed against B and felt the heat radiating off of her.

We stayed like that for a while, kissing each other, until I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her as close as I could. I slipped my knee between her legs and the whimper that followed almost put me into a frenzy. B let out the softest of moans that sounded like my name. I blushed like crazy and looked at her. She looked back, her eyes making their way from my eye to where my knee was positioned.

"Faith… Not yet," she muttered and kissed me so softly and sweetly that my whole body melted. I had honestly expected her to kick my ass for doing something like that. I nodded meekly and pulled my knee away. "Please just hold me for tonight?"

"Sure thing, Buffy," I mumbled and pulled her close. I could feel her shaking in my arms. I know that things with Angel had been bad in the sex department, with him turning evil and all, but I wasn't sure if anyone else had been bad with that kind of thing around her. Trying not to dwell on B's past sexcapades, I closed my eyes to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun filtered into the room through the curtains the next morning as I opened my eyes bleakly. I felt a weight on my chest and blonde hair tickled my nose. I opened my eyes a little more fully to see Buffy's head resting on my chest, her ear pressed to where my heart was. I smiled down at her, while gently bringing my hand up to her back to rub it slowly. This pulled a soft little whimper from her.

"Five more minutes," came the groggy whine.

"I'm not really sure the apocalypse can wait that long, B," I chuckled as she lifted her head and glared at me with those beautiful green eyes. She let out a huff at the grin that I was sporting.

"You know, if I knew you could be as cocky in the morning, I wouldn't have let you sleep in my bed."

"And why is that?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm digging this really hot Slayer. There is a clause that says they don't have cocks."

I stared at B blankly for a moment and tried not to laugh. "Did you really just make a gay joke about yourself and use the Slayer prophecy as a Segway?"

"Yes I did," B muttered and kissed me.

I don't think my body would ever get used to the feeling of her soft lips pressing against me. I held Buffy close and kissed back. Her lips parted briefly and I took that moment to slip my tongue past them. She gave a soft moan as I explored her mouth carefully. When her tongue brushed along mine, I let out a rather loud groan, which caused B to giggle and pull away.

"How is that funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she had ruined the moment a little bit.

"Just because I have heard you groan before but that was because you got your ass throw across a cave by a demon," Buffy snickered.

"Oh, so my sexual groan makes you think of me being hurt? We'll just see about that."

I grabbed B by the waist and flipped her onto her back. Grinning down at her, I pulled her wrists above her head and pinned them there. The green of her eyes had darkened a bit and she licked her lips. My heart sped up a good ten times at the look she was giving me. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to her pulse point and ran my tongue of the fang marks that were there. Buffy wiggled beneath me, her breathing getting a little ragged. As I ran my tongue over the scars, I had the impulse to bite her there.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and I froze just as I was about to bite B's neck. "Buffy, we need you downstairs…" Willow said as she opened the door further. Buffy and I looked at Willow and she stared at us, jaw dropping. "I… uh… well… Okay… I see I interrupted something. I'll come back later." She spun on her hell and shut the door behind her. I had seen the redhead flustered before, but that was actually kinda hilarious. I turned back to Buffy who looked up at me, her face was flushed and her entire body was tense.

"You okay, B?" I asked and released her wrists. She looked at me, still slightly stunned from what had just happened.

"Yes and no," she mumbled and pushed me off of her so that I was beside her, "I mean Willow and Xander should be okay with the whole 'Buffy wants with the lady loving.' But it might throw them off that it is with you. I mean you did try to kill each of us."

I nodded and pulled B into an awkward hug. "Well I am reformed now," I muttered into her ear and kissed her cheek. "I just gotta prove it to them more. I mean they can't feel what I am feeling like you can."

Buffy rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me before getting out of bed. She wandered over to her closet and started to look for clothes. I just watched as she sifted through the clothing she had. I looked down at what I had in the corner of the room and slid off the bed. I changed into a white tank top and jeans. I turned around to see Buffy had changed into something similar, but it was jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled at me before heading to the door. "I've got to do Willow damage control. I think the Potentials are training in the backyard. They might need more expect help than Kennedy," she said with a slight scowl.

"You really don't like her do you?"

"She gets on my nerves enough, but Willow likes her so I'll deal," B said with a soft smile before heading out of the room. I watched as she left, sighing happily. I turned to pick up my jacket and found myself face to face with the Mayor.

"Hey there, Firecracker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again all. This is based off of the episode Touched. Mainly Faith's conversation with the First and Wood. So I rearranged a few things in those conversations to work with the plot of this. Shit will go down very soon as this is a shorter fic than the other ones that I have going on. Enjoy!**

I don't think my body could have been more rigid when my eyes locked with the image of the Mayor. I say image because I know he is dead, but he was in front of me. Buffy and the gang had warned me that the First would probably come to me as the person that it knew would weaken me the most. Manipulate me to it's will in the fastest way possible. So I stood there, completely silent and frozen, for a few moments before I could open my mouth.

"Get out," I said, feeling my brows furrow with anger.

"Well, gosh, I think you know a 'Hello' or 'Nice to see you' would be a little more welcome," the Mayor chuckled, "It's the end of humanity, Faith, not the end of courtesy."

"You're wasting your time, I know who you are. _What_ you are."

"Ya, Ya… Nobodies explained to you how this works have they? You see, I am part of the First, as you kids are calling it. But I am also Richard Wilkins III, late mayor and founder of Sunnydale. Here, ask me a question only I know the answer to. Something like, where did I hide the moon pies in my office? Or who was my favourite character in _Little Women_?" I made a face, because I didn't even know that answer. The moon pies I had sniffed out the moment I was left alone in his office.

"Meg," he stated then started chuckling, "I know, everyone guesses Beth but Meg, she's such a proper young lady. Remember when Jill burned her hair?"

"I know what you are doing, and it's not gonna work, but feel free to keep talking cuz hell I could listen to you yap all day," I said through gritted teeth, moving to the other side of the room. I felt really tense around the First. To be honest, I was fearing what it was going to say to me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Language. You're a leader now. Well one of them anyways. You keep throwing the H-E-L-L around the girls are going to pick it up and then what?"

"You let me and Buffy worry about the girls."

"Of course, you're doing a great job with them by the way. Much better than Buffy is. I wonder, will you end up kicking her out, I mean with how well you are picking up this new leadership role."

That's when I got defensive. Of course, it would bring Buffy into the mix. "Hey! Buffy got them this far."

"Why are you protecting her?" The Mayor asked, "You think she cares about you? She nearly killed you, Faith. Or did you forget about that?"

"It's different now," I felt the slight wavering in my voice. The Mayor/First approached me slowly and leaned into my ear.

"No matter what you do, Buffy will always see you as a killer. Not as a person. And now that you have a little more respect from these girls than she does, all she needs is an excuse and she will finish what she started when she stuck that knife into your belly. You stay on guard, Faith, Buffy is dangerous. If you're not careful, she will destroy you. I'm just saying." The Mayor/First finished.

I was looking away from him at this point. My arms were crossed and my entire body was tense. I could hear the girls downstairs, chatting and trying to boost moral after last nights fiasco at the vineyard. I couldn't hear Buffy or Willow, which kind of worried me.

"Deep down, you have always wanted Buffy to accept you, to love you even. Why do you think that is?" He continued.

"Are you a shrink now?" I snapped and turned to look at my former father figure.

"You keep looking for love and acceptance from these people, these friends of yours, but you're never going to find it. The truth is nobody will ever love you. Not the way I love you."

"Get out," I repeated, the quake in my voice almost audible.

"They'll forever see you as a killer."

"I said get out."

"I'll always be with you, Firecracker, in everything you do." And with that the First vanished with a flash.

I stood there for a moment, mulling over what had been said to me. It wasn't like we had a conversation. I clammed up and just listened to what the First was saying. And damn, did the First take a hammer to all of my fears. I don't want Buffy to see me as a killer. That wasn't me anymore. And the whole being a leader to a bunch of teenage girls was terrifying. So, I just stood there, my muscles tensed and trying to figure things out when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a deep voice calling my name.

"Faith?"

I spun around and to see Wood behind me. I had raised my fist, but the moment I realized who it was, I relaxed. He looked at me rather concerned, which caused me to give a poker face. He smiled softly at me in understanding. "You sneak up on me like that. I almost took your head off," I snapped.

"I knocked," Wood mumbled.

"What did you see?"

"I just saw you looking a little spooked. What happened?" He asked and approached me, a hand out to comfort me. I tensed more. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"What you rap about my problems now? Lookin' to be the guy that puts the _pal_ in principal for me?" I immediately went on the defensive. Willow was the only one that knew about B and I, and I had been getting weird vibes off of Wood since coming here.

"I just came up here to talk to you. Buffy said that she had a weird feeling that you weren't okay since you hadn't come downstairs yet." I relaxed as he said that. B did care about me. I musta been protecting my emotions while talking to the First.

"Sorry I don't know what I'm doing. Just..."

"Listen, I'm just gonna leave you alone. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It was the First," I said wearily before I could stop myself. I heard Wood step back into the room, and I looked at him. My face was etched with fear and uncertainty. He shut the door the moment he heard what I said.

"Well you are really in the game now, Faith. The First doesn't show itself unless you thinks you matter."

"Hmm… lucky me...I'ma player," I looked at my hand and noticed I was shaking, "Man.. look at that my hand is shaking. Demons, vampires, women in the penitentiary system, none of that freaks me out." I shrugged.

"That's exactly what the First does. Finds your Achilles' Heel."

"Naw it just talked to me, now it does a heel thing too?!"

"Its… uhm… its a phrase. Basically means that it goes for your weak spot," Wood said, very teacher like.

"Oh… school thing," I nodded and sighed, "I was kind of absent that day." I moved and sat down on B's bed, Wood following suite.

"Who did it come to you as?"

"He was like an old boss of mine."

"Just a boss and he's got you shaking like this? Didn't give you a raise?"

"He was like a father to me… Kinda retarded I know."

"It came to me as my mother. And it was her, right down to the perfume." Wood looked distant as he said that. I was still wrapping my head around what the First had said to me.

"I'm so pissed off at myself, I knew it was a trick..."

"Oh I knew that too, but I still wanted my mother to hold me like a little baby… In a manly way of course." I simply nodded and mimicked his phrasing. "Nobody wants to be alone, Faith, we all want someone who cares, to be touched that way. I mean the First deals in figments. But that wanting in you is real."

"Well hitting things and a whole lot of Jack D numbs it some," I mumbled. In the back of my mind, I was adding that Buffy helped too.

"Among other things," Wood smirked. I smiled back and thought about when I woke up with B before Willow interrupted.

"When it came to you did the First tell the truth?" I got up and folded my arms. I really wanted this conversation to be over so I could go downstairs. I was starving but I needed to know if what it was saying was true.

"Yeah."

"It said to watch out for Buffy. Th-That Buffy's dangerous."

"And what do you think?"

"Could be. I mean she has a lot to be pissed off about. You know the messed up thing, the First is telling me to worry about her, and I just wish she was..." I stopped myself. What did I wish to get from Buffy. I mean I wish she was here in the room instead of Wood listening to this, but she was downstairs or elsewhere. "I just wish I knew what she was thinking. I mean we are leading these girls into battle, and she is the only one-"

"She's not the only one!" Wood snapped, "You're a Slayer too, Faith, and I think that you are a good leader."

"I'm an ex-con who didn't finish high school."

"Yeah, well I'm the principal of one where nobody did. And I am completely out of my league in this."

"I hear otherwise," I mumbled. There was nothing sadder than a man that was down on himself. Wood stood up from the bed and turned to me. I returned to a relaxed yet tense posture, my arms folded across my chest.

"So, I will go let you be. I think you are needed downstairs," Wood said and headed for the door. I nodded and followed him out. When we got downstairs, Buffy was waiting for us at the bottom. She smiled softly at me and thanked Wood before grabbing my arm, pulling me into the kitchen where Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Giles were standing. Willow waved her hand around us, I assumed it was a spell of sorts.

"So you and Buffy are in a relationship?" Giles asked. Well apparently we were getting straight to the point.

"Uhmm…." My jaw dropped slightly, looking at B for some sort of confirmation. She noticed my confusion and smiled weakly.

"I told them that we were. It seemed easier to get it all out in the open since Willow… Well stumbled across it," Buffy responded to my look. I glanced at Dawn who gave me a thumbs up and wide smile.

Giles cleared his throat, "Does the relationship you two have… will it influence any decisions you may have in the battles come?"

I just stared blankly at Giles. I wasn't entirely sure what to say. I mean B had told them we were together, which even after this morning I was kind of sketchy about if she was going to return the feelings fully. But apparently she did, because Scoobies knowing and everything. I shook my head and focused, "I don't think it will influence decisions when it comes to the battles to come."

"See? I told you it would be fine," Buffy said, flashing her smile at G-man. I watched his entire being relax slightly. It was almost as if he hadn't seen her smile like that in a very long time. Points to me. I smiled at the rest of them in the kitchen and wrapped an arm around B's waist, which she relaxed into.

"So with that all settled, I need to go for a walk in the fresh outdoors. Come with me, B?" I asked and started towards the door, already pulling her towards it.

"Sure," she replied and let me pull her through the door and then press her up against it once it was shut, pressing my lips against hers hungrily. I needed to feel something that was loving and not the icky feeling that was left over from talking to the First. Buffy kissed me back happily but pulled away too soon.

"What was bugging you when I left the bedroom?" She asked, green eyes penetrating any shields I had up. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.


End file.
